Two World
by felixhe3x
Summary: Narutoxrahxephon crossover What is the world you know is not as blissful as it looked... Preview!


Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or Rahxephon

Preview of my potential next story...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shone high above Konoha, illuminating the hidden village brightly. Sounds of chatter and laughter filled the busy street as people did their everyday's job. An occasional of children running through the crowd could be seen every now and then, playing without care of the world. It was another beautiful day in Konoha

However the rest of the elemental countries was not as lucky as Konoha. It had been 13 years since a meteor hit elemental nations, wiping out almost all of its populace. For some strange reason, Konoha survived the predicament although it was only barely.

Things were slow to recover but the determination and the will of fire fueled the spirit of both civilian and ninja alike. They built their beloved home from scratch until it grew to today's glory. Today's konoha was nothing like the past. The Konoha now was self sustained, not dependence with other villages for obvious reason, they were no longer exist. The military was as strong as ever, although he was not sure for what

Naruto snapped out from his thought when he noticed both of his teammates approached him. He sported his famous foxy grin and waved to them from his seating position.

"Kiba!!! Hinata!!!"

Hinata and Kiba, both were clan heirs for their respective clans. Many clans in Konoha were died out on the faithful day 13 years ago. While some were still blessed enough by surviving, many was not as lucky. Clans like Uchiha and Kurama faced extinction. Even the almighty Hyuuga was forced to banish the infamous birdcage seal because of the low member of the clan

The blond shinobi stood up and said

"Come on. Let's get going. The soon we started the mission, the soon we'll finish"

"Awww man... can you ask your mom to get us more exciting mission. We are jounin for God's sake. Why did she give us D-rank mission" Kiba whined while Akamaru barked in agreement

Naruto sighed. His mother, Uzumaki Kushina was the Yondaime Hokage. He was not too close to her. He knew her job as Hokage demanded all her attention to the village but he still could not help but felt neglected. They were rarely met much less talk. She also had a streak of protectiveness on him like any other parents. The D-rank mission was an evidence to that

"Don't complain, Kiba. Let's do the mission soon" he replied

Kiba gave him a feral smirk before replying

"Why you always in hurry? Is this about the hot chick in your painting?" he teased

Naruto blushed a bit. Painting had always been his solace whenever he felt lonely during his childhood. A girl in the yellow dress had been his project lately. The painting depicted a girl with long brown hair. She stood on the shore, staring at the sea. The drawing only shown her back so the face was not seen. He did not know where the inspiration of his latest project came from but he felt like he knew the girl, he felt a strange connection with her

"Kiba-kun, please stop teasing Naruto-kun. I think we need to get going now" the pale-eyed beauty said shyly

"I agreed with Hinata. Come on let's go to the academy"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NARUTO!!! I'm going to kill you!!!" Kiba yelled as he was being glomped by toddlers as they played ninja with him

Akamaru was not much better. His tail was tied to a pole while his mouth was stuffed with socks. It could only whimpered when the horde of toddlers stalked towards him slowly with crayons in their little hands

Naruto chuckled at the sight of the dog and his partner

"Payback is a bitch, Kiba" he shouted

Naruto and hinata were sitting under the tree while watching the kid 'playing' with their teammate.

"Naruto-kun, do you have anything to do after the mission?" Hinata said out of the blue

The 17 year old shinobi tilted his head slightly. A trait from his childhood whenever he was thinking. After thinking for a while, he turned to her

"Not really, why is it, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed at the intensify of his blue eyes

"D-do you want perhaps to hang out with me later? she stuttered

Before he replied, a huge explosion happened. Soon, a sound of sirene could be heard from all over the place

Naruto quickly stood up. He then gave his order to Kiba and Hinata

"Kiba!!! Hinata!!! Guard the children. I'm going to find out what happen?"

He did not wait for their reply as he quickly jumped on the roof towards the sound of explosion. Questions were appearing in his mind but one stood out from the rest

'Invasion? But... from where?'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of preview...

Please tell me if this slight sneak-peak is interesting


End file.
